Inspired
by tsttoain
Summary: One-Shot Collection inspired by songs and other things. Mostly Bade, but may have others. R&R
1. She's the center of his whole world

**Disclaimer: I own Victorious, we also have world peace and defeated poverty and hunger. Yeah, oh and look...the unicorns are back.  
><span>AN:<span> So this is my new oneshot collection for fics inspired by songs. This one is after "all american girl" by Carrie Underwood. The title just screamed Jade. Well no, but somehow the "she's the center of his whole word" line made me think of them. I don't put the lyrics here, firstly because it ususally annoys me in fics and secondly because I think your clever enough to use google or something if you're interested in them. Now I hope you enjoy this, and if you have another song idea, write me ;).**

James West had always wanted a son. Someone to take over family business and to show of to his business partners. That dream was destroyed when he got a daughter instead, but thinking about how she could marry into one of his partners businesses, creating a new empire, he changed his dream.

Not that he didn't love her, he did about everything (he thought was best) for her, he just chose to see facts and business before feelings.

Things changed, when he noticed that she was more interested in all things considered weird by others and performing arts. Things, that were frowned upon in his social environment. Her piercings and the tattoo didn't help either.

Which led to crack in their relationship, he disappointed and bitter about his crashed dream and his daughter disappointed in his lack of understanding and support in her dreams and his forcing her into something she wasn't and didn't want to be.

After his second wife gave birth to his son, he cared even less. There was someone else to fulfill his dream now.

He was still proud of her though, when he came over his feelings and watched a play she had written. Maybe she'd still be successful.

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver was always a non-confrontational person. Making him do everything his father expected of him, like studying, having good grades and joining the baseball team. He was also very popular because of his good looks and his easy-going nature.<p>

That was until he saw Jade West, walking trough the hallway, pushing everyone who dared to get in her way out of it, radiating anger and confidence.  
>She was everything he always wanted to be, but never dared to. She didn't care about anybody, she had her own style and she was into performing arts.<p>

So he found himself changing his clothes to impress her and leaving the baseball team to join the drama club with her and later changing schools to Hollywood Arts to pursue an acting career.  
><em><br>She was the center of his whole world _and brought not only his true self, but also a bunch of arguments he normally would have avoided.

-His baseball coach thought he was crazy for leaving just after the team reached the finals, but he didn't care.

-His father was more than disappointed, constantly trying to change his mind,wanting him to use his grades and the baseball to get a college scholarship, prompting him to move out in his own RV to avoid the awkward silence that followed as his father realized that he wouldn't change his mind.

-And Jade, well she seldom agrees with anything and sees an offense in almost everything.

She had him wrapped around her finger

, but he was still one of the few people standing up to her and not (always) letting her get her way.

* * *

><p>Years later, they got married, surprising everyone who thought they knew them and meeting the expectations of everyone who actually did (Cat, Andre and maybe Tori). Not to long after that Jade got pregnant.<p>

It was one of her soft moments, them laying together on their sofa, when she asked what he wanted more, a boy or a girl.  
>His honest answer, a beautiful, talented, stubborn girl, just like you, earned him a slap, but he saw her smile anyway.<p>

**review, please ;)**


	2. Hawaii?

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Victorious or there'd be waaaay more Bade.  
><strong>  
><strong><span>AN:<span> So this somehow got in my head and I just wrote it down. Don't know what it is exactly. The tense and the style (I believe) is new for me so I'd be happy about some feedback. It's not inspired by a Song, but by a update on the slap so I thought it still fit with the title. Working on a song idea too, so it should be up soon. And this is Bade fluff and Cade friendship and a bit of Candre if you squint.**

She is sitting at the asphalt cafe enjoying the silence that came with being let out of class ten minutes before the bell and the rest of the class using the time get their stuff into their lockers without having to wrestle the usual mass of people during break.

That is until she hears Cat skipping towards her singing her name over and over again like she's going to tell her she just won the Oscar, or something.

"What", she snaps opening her eyes, just to see Cat in all of her bright glory ,red-hair, neon-pink shirt, green skirt, yellow high heels, right in front of her. How she's able to match all those colors, she'll never know. Not that she wants to.

Cat just smiles at her and then looks at her with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Can I be your bridesmaid? Pretty please?"

To say that she's surprised by this question, is an understatement, but just a slight one, because it's Cat after all and if she's one thing, it's random.

"My bridesmaid? Cat, I'm 16. I'm not getting married. Where did you get that idea?", she tries to be as gentle as possible, but the idea of her getting married alone sounds ridiculous to her.

"I know, but on the slap you said you want to get married in Hawaii, and I just wondered if I could be your bridesmaid then."

Now she remembers. That silly post. It had been more about being able to throw someone into a volcano than the getting married part.

"Oh well, I guess you can be my bridesmaid then." Because it's a long time until then and Cat has a memory like a sieve and even if she'll remember it, it probably won't be that bad. Better than Vega, in every case.

"Yay!", Cat claps, "One time my brother was at a wedding, but he nearly ate the rings, so he had to leave."

"Fascinating!" And the sarcasm has her back.

It's later that day and she's with Beck in his RV, like always, when he sits down next to her starting to nudge her, and stating with that silly sing-song voice of his: "Soooo, Cat is gonna be your bridesmaid?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, she told you? That girl can keep nothing to herself. She read my slap-post and asked. I just didn't want to deal with her crying and begging all day, so I said yes!"

Yeah, like he will believe that. But it's worth a try.

"Yeah, sure! Anyway, she asked me if André could be my best man, so she'd have to dance with him and she could sing a song with him, instead of holding a speech. Looks like she's got it all planned out!"

Gosh, had that damn girl nothing else to do?

"I can still throw her into the volcano.", she growls.

The more she hears, the better that idea sounds, although without Cat she'd probably have to resort to Vega as a bridesmaid. Better not thinking about that.

"Oh, come on, it's cute. At least she thinks that we're going to get married."

"Great!" Sarcasm, obviously.

Not that she doesn't want to marry him. She had thought about his parents and a few fan girls, when writing about people who could object, but it's not like he needs to know that. Not now, anyway.

"So you don't want to marry me?"

Wow, not only does he sound hurt, but also like her, asking if he wants to break up with her.

"Not what I said." That is the closest to admitting that she wants to marry him, he is going to get from her.

Judging by his smile, he knows what she meant. Damn, he is good.

Not that she wants to complain about the kiss the answer gets her. Or what follows.

_A few years later_

She's sitting on the sofa of their newly bought apartment, enjoying the new living room, that now is officially theirs. And nothing against Beck's old RV, which has been a great home to them, but they needed to move on. Or grow up. Whatever.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Beck kneeling in front of her, with an open ring box in one hand.

Before she can even realize what's going on, he's already talking.

"Babe, I don't know, if you still want to have that Hawaiian wedding, but I sure hope you still want to marry me. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

At first she just sits there, paralyzed. This can't be happening. But then she looks at him again and into his eyes and all she can do is kiss him, and somehow the ring, beautiful and black, how cliché, ends up on her finger.

She isn't so sure about the location anymore, though throwing someone into a volcano still seems fascinating, but she's damn sure she better holds that phone far away from her ears when she tells Cat that she's going to get her dance and duet with André.

**Please leave a review ;)**


	3. The weekend from Hell

**Disclaimer: Yeah, one can dream though.  
><strong>  
><strong><span>AN:<span> Well, here is the next one. It is inspired by the Victorius-Weekend we had here on Nick, the episode Freak the Freak out and Objection Tango by Shakira (the part about Nathan, if you can't tell otherwise). So, I hope you like it and it isn't too cliché etc.. Oh, and I took the Full House part from other fics, I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry for the swearing etc too. **

Well, this weekend definitely wasn't going on her top ten list anytime soon. It had started with being called a gank and not been defended by her lovely boyfriend who had just laughed, then went on to Cat having to stop some slut from flirting with him, because he apparently couldn't be bothered to tell her that he had a girlfriend, then loosing a singing competition to mentioned slut and in the end having to ask Tori for help.  
>Yep, definitely not her favorite pastimes. Beck's bad mood, due to babysitting Trina wasn't helping either.<p>

That was why Beck had decided they needed to spent some time together, relaxing from the last two days.  
>She would never understand why he chose the park to do just that, but she seldom could say no to him and even less when he was so enthusiastic about something.<br>So now, she sat on a blanket, in the park near his home, cutting up leaves with her favorite scissor.  
>Beck had left a while ago to get her some coffee.<br>Why he hadn't thought of that beforehand, but brought almost every snack known to mankind for them to eat, she couldn't understand, but he was a boy after all.

Speaking of him, he had been gone a long time, now. Sighing, she stood up, looking around for her lost boyfriend. She was just about to call him to demand where the hell he was, when she spotted him.

Him and a blond girl, hugging him so tight that she was almost scared that he couldn't breath anymore, when the picture triggered something in her memory and she ran before he could see her or her tears, instead of going over there and cutting something or someone.

Arriving at her secret place, an abandoned playground near the park, she tried to catch her breath before the memories flooded her mind.

_It was her first year at Hollywood Arts. She already wore dark clothes, but her hair was just light brown and she didn't wear that much make up. Looking around for Cat, who she had been friends with since kindergarten, she suddenly felt her heart skip a beat when she first saw him. He had to be the most handsome boy she had ever seen and he was smiling at her._

Somehow they ended up having to do a project together and that was the beginning of one of the "hottest couples" at

_Hollywood Arts. Jade loved him and everything seemed to be perfect, that was until a new girl transferred halfway through the school year._

She was everything Jade wasn't, blond, perky and she had more bust size then the entire grade.

Suddenly he didn't seem to care about her anymore. All he talked about was the new girl and how she was oh so fantastic and wasn't she just amazing?

Jade felt invisible, but she couldn't break up with him, he meant to much to her and he wasn't cheating, right? She tried to convince herself of this for about two month, but when he still talked about her like she invented the cure to cancer and that although she never spared a second glance in his direction, Jade had enough.

First she tried to change, to be more like his perfect girl, so he would love her again. She wore brighter clothes and tried to be nicer. It didn't work, in fact it seemed to have the opposite effect from what she had wished for, and then she realized that she shouldn't have to change.

She had to get away, before he hurt her more and shattered all of her self-confidence. So she went to talk to him and that was when he suddenly seemed to care again, trying to stop her from breaking up again. He was good at sweet talking and knew all her weaknesses, but she stayed hard. She had enough of this triangle.

Two days later he was in a relationship with her. Apparently she just hadn't talked to him because he was in a relationship. Wasn't she perfect?

That was why it took Beck so long to get to her. He was the same type as Nathan, handsome and loved by everyone, why shouldn't he do the same?  
>So when Tori Vega came and kissed him, it didn't exactly put her more at ease. She knew she should trust him, but she always had this little voice in the back of her mind, reminding her to think of what Nathan did.<br>Though she didn't blame him, who could control who he loved?  
>She just didn't like that he didn't break up with her sooner, and that he treated her like air as soon as the new girl appeared.<br>And the knowledge that she couldn't control this or stop it from happening (again) scared her more than she liked to acknowledge.

_After she had broken up with Nathan, she decided she needed something to remind her to never changer herself for someone again.  
>It begun with the streaks in her hair and ended with the piercings and the tattoo. Her mother understood, though she forbid her to get herself pierced, but she felt the need to express her true self.<br>Nobody should be able to change her again.  
>And as a plus it even got a reaction out of her father, even if it wasn't a positive one.<em>

She loved how Beck loved her, despite all her faults, but him speaking to other girls still made her feel insecure.  
>And the girl who just hugged him looked way too much like Carry, the girl she had lost Nathan to.<br>Coming out of her reverie she noticed that her phone was ringing. The ring-tone told her it was Beck, of course.  
>Trying to calm herself down she took a deep breath before she picked up.<p>

"What?"

"Hey, babe! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you. I got your coffee and when I came back you weren't there anymore. Did something happen? I already called you three times."

"No, everything is fine, I'll be right there. Unless you want to have more alone time with that blonde bimbo, then I could stay right out of your way. No problem."

"What Jade? Blonde Bimbo? Who are you talking about?"

"Quit playing dumb. I saw you!" _  
><em>  
>"Wait, you mean Natalie? Babe, she's just an old friend from elementary school, who I haven't seen in ages. Nothing happened, I promise. Now can you please tell me where you are, so I can give you your coffee?"<p>

"Say you love me."

"Magic word?"

"Please."

"I love you! Now, where are you?"

"At the old playground, next to the park."

"I'll be right there."

And she really didn't have to wait too long. She had just sat down on the rusty swing set, slightly swinging back and forth when he came around the corner, looking like he had just run a marathon.

Handing her the, now almost cold, coffee with a kiss to her cheek, he sat down on the swing beside her. While she focused on looking at the ground she could see him glancing at her from the corner of her eyes.

"What?", she snapped.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if you're alright. I mean not that I don't appreciate having all my bones attached to my body, but running in such situations normally isn't your style. So what happened?"

"Nothing, she just reminded me of Carry."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I swear nothing happened and I'm not going to leave you. Alright?"

"Whatever!"

Sighing he looked at her again, before he took her hand and pulled them both up.

"Come on, let's go home. This kind of weekend screams for a Full-House-Marathon."

She just rolled her eyes, though silently she agreed.  
>Lying in Beck's arms and watching the ideal world of Full House would probably make her feel better.<p>

At least she could always tease him about the idiotic happenings in his favorite TV-show.

**Please, leave a review ;)**


	4. Don't you want me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the lyrics.**

**AN: So here is the next chapter. The song is "Don't you want me?" by Human League. Thanks to Tawny-Fern for beta-reading and to everyone who reviewed etc. You're amazing! Now, I hope you like this! Oh and this is AU, Jade never met Beck and the others before and I imagine them to be somewhere around twenty at the begining. (Though I know you probably can't go to a cocktail bar at twenty in the US...)**

* * *

><p>He was at a cocktail bar, celebrating his newest movie deal with André, Cat, Tori and Robbie, when he met her. She was their waitress and made it impossible for him not to notice her. It was not only her dark appearance which distinguished her from the most bright and bubbly girls of LA, but her behavior.<p>

Though she didn't say anything directly to their faces, he saw her role her eyes and heard her mutter insults under her breath quite often. That changed when Tori told her that she had wanted another brand of the champagne she had ordered, which lead to her nearly being showered with it, if it hadn't been for his intervening.

Somehow he managed to stop his friends from either leaving or assaulting her, and her from dousing them with the champagne, but it still got his friends to leave rather quickly after they had drank their saved beverage.

He was just about to leave too, when she approached him.

"You're an actor, right?"

She must have overheard them talking.

"Yeah, why?"

She just shoved a stack of papers, which she had taken out of her bag, at him and growled: "Read that!", before walking past him and leaving the room. Confused, he just watched her leave, before he shook his head and decided to have a look at the paper. The title said "Well Wishes", a play by Jade West. So she wrote a play, huh. Not being sure on what exactly he should do with it, he brought back home and placed it on his desk.

Nearly forgotten, it lay there for several weeks, until the day he got ill and looked for something to do. Remembering the play, he thought he could at least try reading it, since he had nothing else to do anyway. That attitude changed as soon as he was a few pages in. This was good, it was different than most plays he knew and extremely well written. He decided to show it to his director, to see what he thought.

His director seemed to have the same opinion, because the next day he found a very angry Jade West in his living room. Before he was even able to ask what she was doing there and how she got there, she was already yelling at him.

"What the hell! You idiot! I said you should read it, not you should give it to some creep."

"Well, the "creep" is my movie director and I thought I'd be doing you a favor. What did he say?"

"A favor? He wants to produce it."

"So your mad at me because your play is being produced? Excuse me, but I don't see your problem."

"Whatever! So this guy really is a director? Why would you give my play to him? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just thought your play is pretty amazing and should be shown to the public."

"I know!"

That was five years ago, her play then had been an enormous success and many more had followed. She had taken Hollywood over with ease, having the world at her feet and somewhere along the way he had fallen for her.

He evened out her temper and made her see the lighter side of things. Oddly enough, she became fast friends with Cat and seemed to like Andre. Robbie and Tori on the other hand she couldn't stand, which often led to fights between them and between her and the group.

Another reason for fights was her ridiculous jealousy, against every other female in contact with him, besides Cat.  
>Regardless of the fights, he wouldn't want to change anything. The fights were what made their relationship different and thrilling. He calmed her down and she livened him up.<p>

Things were going great, he had even bought her ring, when she turned his whole world upside down (again), and left him.  
>He couldn't believe it. Why would she leave him? When he went to talk to her, all he got was Cat telling him that she didn't want to see him.<p>

Well, if she didn't want him, she would see what she got. It was him who introduced her to all the producer and him who did the damage control when she went on one of her rampages again. There was no way she would still be hired or produced if he wasn't around to keep her calm.

But sitting home alone, all he wanted was for her to come back. He had a feeling they would both regret it, if they stayed apart, but he knew how stubborn she could be. Still there was hope for her to change her mind. If someone could achieve that, it was him.

She had been working at a cocktail bar, when she met him, but she had always known that she was destined for greater things. She moved out of her father's house at 18, because he didn't approve of her dream to become an actress and a playwright.

Him coming to the bar that day must have been destiny, because it not only brought her the career she always dreamed of, but the first real friends she ever had and of course his love.

She knew, when she first saw him, that there was something special about him, and so she took her chance, to give him her play. Having learned early that you get disappointed most of the time, she didn't think that he would get in touch with her again. So, getting a call from somebody, saying he wanted to produce her play, shocked her to the point where she did all she could to get his address, just so she could get a confirmation that this was real.

They had a great time together and she wouldn't want to change that for anything, but when she found that ring in his drawer she got scared.

All her life she had been independent, but in her time with Beck she had become so dependent on him and it scared her. She was so young, and even her career depended on him. That was when she realized, that she had to at least see if she could do it on her own. She couldn't live with herself if all her life depended on someone. No matter how much she loved him.

So she left him, and moved in with Cat, who didn't understand her, but still did anything she could to help her.  
>It was the hardest thing she had ever done.<p>

A month later, everything still hurt as much as at the first day, if not more and she missed him more than she believed was possible. She could honestly say that she regretted her decision.

No matter how scared she got, being without him was worse. Her pride wouldn't let her go back to him though. Going back to him, after she left him to live on her own, would be like giving up. And as much as she wished for it, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She had forbidden everyone to talk about him, so she wouldn't break down in front of them. So she didn't even know if he still loved her of if he had moved on already.

It was when Cat found her crying for the fifth time, (because she didn't notice her entering), that she decided she had to do something. She would need help though, which meant she had to ask Tori, because Cat couldn't keep something to herself for more than to minutes.

He better appreciate what she was willing to do for him.

Two month after she had left him, Tori somehow managed to get him to leave his apartment. He had no idea where there were going. When he asked, she just smiled at him and then changed the subject. They ended up in an old theater, but before he could get any more information about the play the curtain lifted and the play started.

What he got to see first confused him and then started anger him. It was definitely his and Jade's story. How could she do this to him, put their life out in the open like this? And why was Tori taking him here?

The interesting part came, when she left him. He would never have thought that she was so miserable without him. The play ended with the woman asking the man to take her back, and that was when it clicked and he realized that this was Jade's way of asking him to take her back.

He looked at Tori, who just smiled (again) and put a backstage-pass in his hand.

Arriving backstage, he saw her looking around nervously. When she saw him, she walked towards him uncertainly, not looking at him. As soon as she was in talking distance, she began to ramble, apologizing for making a play out of their life, without his consent.

He didn't know what it was, maybe that he had never seen her so vulnerable before, or that she had asked Tori for help or that he had spent the last two months thinking about her, but he cut her short by kissing her.

When they stopped kissing, she looked up at him, even more vulnerable than before.

"You love me again." Her voice was filled with wonder.

"Who said I stopped?"

And with that he was kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a rewiew ;)<strong> 


	5. You look good in my shirt

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the song or anything interesting really.  
><strong>

**AN: So I know this is short, but I hope you still enjoy it. The song this was inspired by is You look good in my shirt by Keith Urban and it's always been my song for Rory and Jess in Gilmore Girls, but now with the Bade break-up I somehow had to use it for them...Alone because Jade wearing Beck's flannel shirts... **

He hated these things. All the people desperately trying to get noticed and the formal clothes. Even though he had been to many shows and galas and whatever else they were called, and therefore experience in wearing them, and from what he was told the girls liked him wearing them too, he still preferred wearing his flannel shirts and combat boots.

It was all worth it though, when he saw her. She looked breathtaking in her dress. She always was gorgeous, but tonight she had outdone herself.

He tried not to stare at her too much, because you never know who sees you, and he really didn't need a headline of himself along the line of "Aspiring young actor Beck Oliver still drooling over his High-School Sweet-Heart". Though he was sure that anybody who saw her was trying not to drool (and she'd probably sue anybody calling her his High-School Sweet-Heart along with getting them fired.)

In his attempt to distract himself he ended up at the bar. But before he could even get started to get drunk he felt someone cover his eyes.

He knew who it was before she even spoke. She still wore the same perfume she always had.  
>Still as she whispered "Guess who?" in his ear he started with Alyssa Vaughn and ended with Tori Vega, because there was still nothing he liked better than annoying her.<br>His effort earned him a punch to the arm and an eye-role when she uncovered his eyes and he smiled at her.

They spend the rest of the evening talking about everything the other had missed out on and laughing about Jade's remarks about the other attendants.

The more they talked the more he wondered why he ever broke up with her. He had always regretted that decision, but never more than tonight. How could he have decided to live without this gorgeous, funny and honest person sitting next to him?

So when he decided to accompany her to her room, because it was in the same hotel and he had always been a gentleman, he couldn't help himself any longer and as soon as he was sure that nobody else was in the corridor, he had her pressed against the wall, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
>Judging by the fact that there were no hurtful repercussions and that she was kissing him back, she didn't seem to mind too much.<p>

The next morning he woke up to the most beautiful sight. Jade wearing one of his flannel shirts.

"Morning", he smiled. She nodded at him and started looking for her clothes. He didn't question why she looked through his clothes first and waited for him to wake up to leave, but he knew he had to stop her. He couldn't lose her again.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about what to say.

"Jade, listen. I know we haven't solved any problems we had, because we haven't talked about them, but I know that we could do it. We're more mature now, and I miss you like crazy. I don't want to see you leave again. I know I made a mistake by letting you go and I've been regretting it ever since. Please give us a chance and let's try to work this out. Besides I could get used to a view like this every morning from now on."

She turned around from her spot by the door, where she had been picking up her bra, and smiled at him seductively.

"Really? You enjoy this view? Because I could think of one you would enjoy even more."

"You can?"

"Yes", she nodded, slipping his shirt off, walking towards him, "What do you think?"

"Oh, I could definitely get used to this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review =)<strong>


End file.
